


Lost

by therune



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...you take a bunch of supervillains and strand them on an island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Rogues went on vacation. Away from Central City, away from Keystone City, away from the Flash, away from business. Officially.   
Technically they were laying low after they had stolen a money transporter which the Mafia had wanted to steal. The Rogues won the fight, got away safely, but had voted in unison to take things slow for the next weeks.   
They had booked tickets for a tropical resort, went officially as an old buddies celebrating the annual of the foundation of their fraternity and went to the resort for party, booze, booze and parties with booze.   
All went smoothly, they boarded the plane without problems (some of them raised a little attention; boomerangs, rubber chicken were quite unusual but not illegal) and their only nuisance was that the board movie was Pretty Woman.  
 Boomer ordered drink after drink, Piper slept with headphones on, Trickster amused himself by lacing Piper´s drink with laxative and Mark and he took both permanent marker and decorated Piper´s face and hands with little drawings.   
Mick and Len were sitting both on the rinks of the seats on opposite sides and flirted with the same stewardess who giggled and obviously enjoyed the attention. Sam had vanished into the bathroom and used the mirror there to go home in the meantime to watch a real movie.

Mark protested afterwards that it wasn´t really his fault, it was the thunderstorm that brought the plane down. It was however his doing when he tried to dissolve the storm and caused a giant wave that swept the Rogues away on a deserted island.

Stupid chliché, but here they were, on a godforsaken island with no communication, no transportation and no idea where they were exactly. Luckily their weapons had been in their hand baggage so they had at least those.

That still left them on an island with no clue how to get off safely.

Mark and James had said that they could fly off and get help, but since they had no idea where the island was, they could be   
a) go into the entirely wrong direction and end up on open sea   
or b) reach help but couldn´t say where the rest of them was. And they had to explain the baywatch why they could fly and had to offer them a decent explanation as to why someone should rescue supervillains from an island.. They had voted to stay there and wait for help. A plane just crashed, people were bound to notice that. They would check the passenger list, notice that there were some missing and look for them. Hopefully no one would assume they were killed by the giant wave.

They sat on the beach, watching the horizon for ships, planes to come up. Well, Piper was chasing Trickster to get revenge for his permanent marker moustache, his permanent marker glasses and the permanent marker sign on his forehead that said "Insert brain here".

Mick asked if creating a large bonfire via lightning ould attract attention. Len said that it would likely attrack death so he should quit it. Boomer started to search the island for hidden rum. "It worked in that pirate movie" he defended himself.

They got stranded in the morning and when until evening nothing had happened, they gathered that they probably should built huts or something.Boomer knew surprisingly much about this and soon they had two huts standing next to the little palm forest. They had spent the day waiting, fighting and not gathering food. Trickster had stumbled onto a spring of fresh water when running from Piper, so they would at least not die from thirst. And Mick had managed to create a campfire, so it was at least warm.

The next problem was the splitting up in two groups. Len and Mick refused to be near the other, Piper still hadn´t forgiven Trickster and frankly, no one wanted a grumpy Boomer in his hut. In the end, Len shared a hut with James, Mark shared the other hut with Piper, Mick slept beside the fireplace and Boomer resumed his crusade for alcohol.


End file.
